I'd rather stick pins in my eyes a Jily oneshot
by mehlark
Summary: Lily Evans is busy trying to study for charms while Sirius Black tries to convince her to go out with James Potter.


There was only one person who Lily Evans found more infuriating than Sirius Black and that was his best friend James Potter. The two boys in question were currently residing on the opposite side of the Gryffindor common room, which frankly wasn't far enough away for Lily's liking. Despite the distance she could hear them joking and teasing one another in the obscene way teenage boys often do. Lily rolled her bright green eyes and repressed the urge to sigh.

"Prongs you couldn't get a girl if your life depended on it."

Their conversation drifted over to Lily, who did her best to ignore the two arguing boys and continuing reading her charms textbook. She heard a thud from the opposite side of the common room and looked up to find Sirius had shoved James into one of the bookshelves. Lily rolled her eyes at the pair for what must have been the umpteenth time that day suppressing the slight upward twitch occurring in the right side of her mouth. She had to admit that despite being a git at times Sirius Black was somewhat amusing.

James regained his footing, his cheeks stained pink and shot a glare at Sirius, who just shrugged at him grinning. Lily again turned her attention back to her charms revision but she couldn't concentrate with those two idiots talking so loudly. She could hear every word of their childish and somewhat amusing conversation.

"Oi watch this." She heard Sirius say as he elbowed James. Sirius made a whistling noise in her direction but Lily didn't look up, afraid the boys would think she'd been listening to them talk. Sirius whistled again and Lily stared resolutely at her charms book.

"Evans," he called across the room to her.

A look of disdain settled on Lily's face, just as it did every time she had to deal with the two boys.

"Yes?" She asked coldly, noting that the common room had virtually emptied while she'd been reading her textbook.

"Any plans for your day off tomorrow?" Sirius asked leaning against the fireplace and running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Writing a thousand word essay on the use of mandrakes," she replied her voice dripping with boredom and distaste. She noticed that James Potter had a bizarre look on his face, in fact if Lily didn't know better she'd say he was angry.

"That's too bad. James and I were going into Hogsmeade and he, as per usual has failed to find a date." Lily laughed and blushed slightly hoping it wasn't visible in the dim light. Lily tried to keep herself from turning pink knowing that was the exact response James would be hoping for.

"Come on Evans, whatdya say?"

"I think I'd rather stick pins in my eyes," Lily dead panned at Sirius.

She heard James chuckle from where he was sitting.

"He could take you to the three broomsticks." He winked at her in a way which made her roll her eyes dramatically. Everyone knew that "go to the three broomsticks" was code for "go and suck face."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lily said "when I'm thinking of reasons to hang myself." The look on Potters face was priceless. Lily noted that Sirius' face was trying to contain his laughter but doing a poor job of it. Lily couldn't help but smirk at James as she passed him to get to the staircase which led to her dorm.

"Whatever you say Evans. One day you'll be begging to go out with me," he smirked at her as she left the room. She hated letting him have the last word but just this once she let him, she'd hate for him to see the blush in her cheeks at his last comment. She pressed her palms against her face hoping to cool it down before she entered her dorm room. She didn't want any of the other girls to notice her blushing, although of course they all noticed the huge smile plastered across her face.

**Ugh this is horrible and rough and not good but I wanted to post it because Jily gives me intense feels. And I know Lily didn't hate Sirius and they were friends but I wanted lily to be annoyed and sarcastic for once even though it's out of character. **


End file.
